


Kraken

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [22]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Rebellion, kraken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Prince Jonathan is captured by the King's agents. He is to be disposed of at sea but something saves him.





	Kraken

“Let’s just dump him and get back to shore!” One of the men shouted as the wind came up and waves started breaking over the side of the small boat.

“We have to be further out!” his companion shouted back. “This can’t be traced back to the King!”

“To hell with the King! If we stay out here any longer we’ll be joining this poor bastard at the bottom of the sea!” he wiped futilely at the driving rain on his face. “No one’s ever going to know!”

“All right!” They hurriedly attached the anchor to the canvas wrapped man’s feet and heaved him up over the side of the boat. The storm drowned out the sound of him hitting the water and the two men started rowing frantically back to the shore. A large swell came up, sending them spiraling out of control and something surged out of the water, wrapped long purple tentacles around the boat and crashed down on top of them, capsizing the boat and dragging its occupants into the deep, frigid waters.

 

The arctic chill of the water shocked him awake. He instinctively gasped for breath and water flooded into his mouth even through the layers of canvas covering his face. He struggled to free himself but he was wrapped up as tightly as a mummy. So this is how it ends, he thought giddily, he supposed there were worse ways to die. Something bumped into his side and he struggled weakly before passing out from lack of oxygen.

 

He coughed up water and struggled to breath. He rolled over on the wet sand, clutching his ribs which felt like they were broken. He was freezing and it took him a few tries to get to his feet.

“Jonny!” A group of horsemen were riding down the beach towards him and one of them broke into a gallop, racing ahead of the others to reach him.

“Pat.” Jonny winced as his husband threw his arms around him but wouldn’t have had him let go for the world. “How did you find me?”

“You’re freezing!” Patrick said worriedly, grabbing a blanket off his horse and throwing it around Jonny’s shoulders. The others had caught up and Jonny looked to them for an explanation.

“One of the King’s lackeys was persuaded to tell us what had happened,” Seabrook said grimly.

“It didn’t take much convincing,” Sharp added. “The King fled as soon as he realized the castle was falling.”

“You took—” Jonny stopped, his amazement leaving him speechless. “So it’s over then?”

“Yes. The kingdom is yours,” Keith dismounted and dropped to one knee in the sand the others following suit. “Your Majesty.”

“Don’t do that,” Jonny said blushing. “This is much more your victory than it is mine.”

“We can argue about credit later,” Pat scoffed. “For now let’s get you someplace warm.”

They mounted and Jonny looked back towards the sea. “Something saved me out there Pat. I was drowning and…”

Pat put his arms around him again. “Then I owe something a thank you. Come on let’s get you home.”

Jonny relaxed against him and they rode away from the beach.


End file.
